A user may visit websites or use applications (e.g., software applications installed on a desktop/laptop computer or on a mobile device) as daily routines. Usually, if the user has an account with a website or an application, the user may log in to the website or application with the account and corresponding password. Based on the login information, the user may be authenticated by the website or application, and the user may then access data in accordance with appropriate access levels.
In some cases, the user may wish to login to the website or application on two or more terminal devices with the same account. For example, the user may wish to login to an account from a computer (e.g., desktop or laptop computer) after logging in to the same account on a website or an application on a mobile phone. On the other hand, the user may wish to log in to an account from a mobile phone after logging in to the same account on a computer.
Currently, after logging in to one terminal device (e.g., a desktop/laptop computer or a mobile device), the user still needs to re-enter the account and password information in order to be authenticated again when logging in to another terminal device. This operation is duplicative and time consuming, and fails to meet the growing demand for easy and convenient operations.